


Love and Adrenaline

by mediumgrave



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Also I try my best to keep spell casting pretty accurate but sometimes you just need a lube spell, Biting, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, The Dom/Sub is mostly Xenast trying to get Morien to fuck him but here we are, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: Xenast nods, thinking everything over once more. “Okay.”“Okay?”Xenast gestures for Morien to come closer. “Come get me.”Morien grins, moving forwards and using his body to pin Xenast up against the alley wall. “I mean, what are they going to do? Tell on me?”





	Love and Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 9 - Public Sex from @RonTheMess on Twitter's list

It’s a relatively normal night for Xenast. Relative due to the ever changing nature of normalcy, but that’s all semantics considering the fact that normal is meant to cover a broad state of being already. But, Xenast wasn’t thinking about the normalcy of the night. He was simply living it.

He had finished doing errands for the evening and was currently walking down the underdark’s streets towards his home.

“I see you.”

There’s no mistaking the fact that those words are meant for him as the words echo through his mind. He digs the nails of one hand into his new leather bound books and begins readying a cantrip with his free hand.

“Meet me behind the Moonrise won’t you Xenast?”

Xenast quickens his step, dreading the fact that this entity knew his name. He absolutely would not be meeting them.

“Babe, Xenast, stop making this difficult.”

Wait-

Xenast hasn’t had much time to process this new sentence before a hand is almost grabbing the one that was mid spell. Instinctively he releases the spell, hitting his target with the necrotic energy it had been holding.

“Shit!”

Oh no. He knew that voice.

Xenast quickly turns around to find what he is about 80% sure is his boyfriend cloaked and doubled over from the shock of sudden pain.

“Oh! Mor- uh!” Xenast decides to stop talking and decides to take Morien’s hand and pulls him into the closest alleyway away from the street. He’s pretty certain that the small crowd was too busy minding their own business to notice what had happened, but he didn’t want to risk any more eyes on them.

Morien plops himself onto the ground, making another pang of worry strike Xenast at the sight. “Are… Are you okay Morien? I-,” Xenast shoves his book into his bag and exchanges it for a small glass bottle. He hands it to his boyfriend who takes it without any attempt to sit up.

“This isn’t going to try to kill me too is it?”

Xenast furrows his brow, “I- no. It’s a health potion. Haven’t you seen one?”

“Nope.” The cloaked figure shrugs before sitting up just enough to drink. He swallows it in one gulp before lying back and raising the bottle in the air.

Xenast takes it, putting the empty bottle back into his bag. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

There’s a pause in conversation as the two let their thoughts catch up with the current moment.

“So-” “Why-”

There’s another pause as they both give room to each other to talk. Xenast, however has more patience with the silence and so Morien speaks first.

“So… Glad to see you. I’ll check surprise visits off of the things not to do.”

Xenast rolls his eyes, but there isn’t any heat behind it. It’s a fault, but he can’t be angry at Morien for his impulse decisions. They were endearing, albeit dangerous. “They should have been crossed off the list a long time ago.”

He isn’t angry, just... concerned.

Morien doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move from his prone state.

“Morien, sweetheart. Can you take your hood off? It’s difficult to have a conversation when I can’t read you.”

“Miss seeing my face that much?” He can hear the way his boyfriend grins with the question. He’s absolutely certain it’s the confident one he wears when he knows he’s right.

He really shouldn’t fuel his ego. “If I say yes will you do it?”

Morien sits up, hands holding the edge of the hood. “Maybe.”

Xenast gives a fake sigh, trying to hide how easily malleable he was to Morien’s will. “Then yes.”

Xenast can’t help but be reminded of how beautiful his boyfriend is as he pulls his hood back. Time seems to slow down for just a moment as his boyfriend shakes his silver hair loose. The shoulder length hair sits beautifully against spotless tan skin. The slow way that Morien opens his mismatched eyes, the blue and brown irises a sign of what would be imperfection. But given Morien’s elven beauty they only make him that much more ethereal.

“I love you babe, but are you just going to stare at me all night?”

He feels his face flush. “I, no, um- I love you too- Here.” He offers his hand to Morien, who takes it and stands up. Then, using the forwards momentum Morien kisses Xenast.

Xenast stumbles a little with the sudden pressure. He catches his footing and grips onto Morien’s cloak to help hold himself up.

Morien breaks the kiss, keeping his face close to Xenast so he can feel the tease of breath against his lips. “Handsy, aren’t we?”

He’s about to close the gap again before Xenast lets go and takes a step back. “I’m- I’m not!” His pitch raises at the end of the sentence, his voice nearly a whisper as he recognizes again their need for secrecy.

“Oh? Really?” Morien takes a step closer.

“Y-yes.” A retreat.

“Definitely not thinking about anything that might be done to you right now?” An advance.

“No, no sir.” Xenast backs himself into a wall with both his words and actions.

“Liar.”

Morien leans in to kiss the Drow again, but is cut off by a hand being placed in front of his lips.

He immediately gives Xenast some more space, a confused look on his face. “Sorry, I-”

Xenast shakes his head. “No, don’t apologize. I just wanted to make sure that you’ve thought this through.”

Morien nods, “I mean, would you be surprised if I said that this was my plan from the beginning?”

It’s very hard to not pull him back in and accept the answer just like that. “Not in the slightest. But, did you really think it through. All of it, not just the parts that you wanted to think about.”

“I mean- most of it yeah. I mean, it’s a risk no matter where I am with you. Or what I’m doing with you in particular. Or to you, take your pick.”

Xenast nods, thinking everything over once more. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Xenast gestures for Morien to come closer. “Come get me.”

Morien grins, moving forwards and using his body to pin Xenast up against the alley wall. “I mean, what are they going to do? Tell on me? We both know that neither of our kingdoms are on speaking terms.”

Xenast really doesn’t want to think about the worst case scenario and instead pulls Morien in for a rough kiss.

How Xenast managed to find himself in a position where he was about to be fucked in an alleyway by the prince of an enemy kingdom is beyond him.

He does his best to block out the politics of the situation and pretend that being humiliated is the worst that could happen if they were caught.

Morien pulls back for a second, a hand gently cupping the dark grey skin of Xenast’s jawline. “Hey. Stop thinking so much.”

Xenast nods and closes his eyes. “Okay.”

Morien seems satisfied by this and closes the space between them again.

Xenast can’t really stop thinking so much, but he does his best to focus his thoughts in a more… productive manner. He focuses his attention on the way Morien’s chest presses against his. How nice their lips feel together. How the cold wall contrasts with the warmth of his boyfriend's skin.

He feels his boyfriend’s hands begin to wander and he can’t help but sigh against his mouth. It’s only light touch against clothes, but its soft and warm and nice. It’s so gentle for what they are about to do, and it’s not nearly distracting enough.

Xenast tilts his head away from the kiss, letting his breath hit the shell of his partner’s ear. “Can- can you be rougher with me sir?”

There’s a shuddering breath, and then a nod. “Yeah.”

It’s not an intricate or incredibly attractive response, but it’s enough.

Morien takes advantage of their current head positions, using minimal movement to reach the soft flesh of Xenast’s neck and bites down.

Xenast concentrates on not crying out instead of not being caught.

The hand that was gently holding his jawline is now digging into the other side of his neck.

Xenast’s hands curl in on themselves, relishing in the spots of pain.

He really wishes that Morien could leave a mark for him there. Obscenely visible, marking Xenast as owned. But there’d be too many questions. Too many stories to make up and keep straight, too many lies to tell.

Perhaps it would be better not to lie, no one would believe him anyway.

He’s brought back from his thoughts as a hand is pushing up his shirt, nails dragging into the sensitive flesh here. He doesn’t have much time to think about this particular sensation as there’s the distinct feeling of his nipple being pinched hard. He bites his lip and knocks his head back into the wall behind him at the sudden amount of sensation hitting him.

He takes in slow deep breaths as he takes in the feeling. Each movement Morien’s been making has been rough, but slow. If Xenast weren’t in his current situation he’d joke about how this is most likely the most thought Morien had put into anything.

As if hearing that thought Morien bites into Xenast’s clothed shoulder. There’s no mercy in the bite. There isn’t a chance to catch his breath before both of his nipples are being twisted hard and he swears all his breath leaves his body.

Then there’s a second where every hold relaxes. He gets one breath in before there’s a sharp bite at his ear.

“Take your pants off for me sweetheart.”

Then all contact is gone, and it’s almost shocking enough to knock him out of the scene.

He concentrates as hard as he can on the fact that Morien is right in front of him, that he has an order to follow. It helps ground him at least a little.

He does as he’s told, doing his best not to look down the open mouth of the alley as he does.

As soon as his task is complete he feels Morien push him against the wall again. He can also distinctly feel the fact that Morien is no longer wearing his pants either.

Somewhere in the back of his mind there’s the thought about the fact that neither of them are completely unclothed. That there is the distinct decision that they remain partially clothed in case they need to run.

But this thought isn’t as loud as the one’s before it.

He lets out a soft moan as he feels Morien’s erection grind against his.

“I’m going to lift you a bit.”

“I- oh!” He’s caught off guard as Morien hooks his hands under his thighs and makes good on his word. It’s very easy for Xenast to forget just how naturally strong Morien is. Or, well he assumes it’s natural. He hasn’t found a good time to ask if his kingdom has a requirement for him when it comes to war. Or if him being a prince lets him lay around when the time comes.

Xenast wraps his legs around Morien’s waist, then his arms around his shoulders. Okay-. This was okay, he’s anchored, he’s good. He’s suddenly very glad they are up against the wall.

“Are you good?”

Xenast nods. “Very good.”

Morien grins. “Mind doing some magic for me?”

Xenast does some magic, coating both his entrance and Morien’s cock with lube.

He doesn’t get as much of a verbal thanks as a more physical one.

Morien begins pushing at his entrance, moving slow.

Xenast very greedily would much rather just take him all in, but there hasn’t been much of any time to prepare given the entire situation.

It’s very slow and shallow thrusts. There’s a lot to focus on already. There’s the slow burning stretch as his boyfriends cock works him open. It’s caring and careful and god he forgets how gentle Morien can be. Well, gentle isn’t the right word but- _“Fuck.”_

He’s cut from his own thoughts with his own swear as another ring of muscle is loosened. “I’m okay- it’s just- good lot- a lot- and good.” God it’s hard to get his words to come out clearly.

He thinks he hears a soft laugh from Morien, but despite their closeness he isn’t really sure.

With how slow their current movements are he really should be focusing on how long they’re taking. But, this is only a fleeting thought. Instead most of his brain power is being spent on his nerve endings firing. The surprising amount of safety he feels in this moment. The way that his boyfriends muscles move and shift with every small movement.

That last detail is intoxicating. From first glance Morien looks rather thin and slender. Then he traps him like this, and Gods his boyfriend could wreck him.

Then he feels Morien’s hips against the flesh of his ass and it takes everything in him to not moan as loud as he can.

He can also feel Morien’s gaze on him, watching and waiting as he adjusts to the complete insertion.

Xenast lets out a slow breath, and then nods.

He can’t help the whine that escapes him as the movements of Morien’s hips start again, much quicker this time. Probably Morien’s impatience rather than how long they’ve taken in this alley.

Each thrust makes every inch of his body scream. There’s the obvious pleasure from being thrust into so heavily. But then there’s also the insane amount of trust he has to have right now. Which, he does have. His body however has its own survival instincts. Each pull out leaves his body with less security. Every ounce of his being becomes distinctly aware of gravity and how easy it would be to fall like this. Logically he knows that there is plenty holding him up, and if he did manage to slip it would only be a bruised tailbone. But the small gaps where he isn’t being held sends adrenaline coursing through his body.

That adrenaline has been building all night. From Morien first approaching him, to the openness of the alley, and then to the survival instinct against gravity. Each has been sending sparks of fear that dance over his skin like electricity. And it felt _good._

He can hear Morien panting, can see between eyelashes his perfect skin glistening with sweat and effort. God he loves him.

This all is so very good, but he’d also very much like to cum from all of this.

Very carefully he moves one hand away Morien’s shoulder. No more than an inch or two, but his hand shakes with losing that point of contact and safety. He puts his focus into ignoring every instinct to simply cling on for dear life and instead begins stumbling over the words and motions of a spell.

It takes him a couple of tries, his words still aren’t exactly working properly.

But then he feels the spectral hand on his cock and gods yes _finally._

He doesn’t waste any time in using it to jerk himself off. It’s a rather time limited spell and he’d really prefer not having to recast it.

Morien’s movements are becoming less coordinated. From experience Xenast can tell that his partner is getting close as well.

“Morien you- you better- _fuck- cum soon please!”_

Morien probably didn’t need the extra encouragement, but it makes the next thrusts hit deeper and harder in a way Xenast didn’t think was possible.

Then there’s the very distinct and welcome feeling of being filled with his partners cum, and its enough to send him over the edge as well.

He can’t really tell if he’s quiet or not.

He’s being moved too soon, and he’d really much rather not but Morien is placing him gently on the ground. His legs are shaking beneath him, but he resists the urge to sit down without at least putting his pants on.  
The two of them are shuffling quickly to get clothed again, or as much as worn out limbs will let them.

Morien speaks first, “Listen, we should probably get out of here. But, after we do I’m going to aftercare the fuck out of you.”

Xenast snorts at the comment and laughs. “I’ll hold you to that promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Xenast rolled a natural 20 for his attack and then 9 points of damage. I then decided to not take these rolls literally and more as a general guideline as I didn’t want to murder Morien before he reached level 1
> 
> Also another fun fact: Morien is my D&D character for the current campaign I'm playing. Xenast is just an important character in his backstory


End file.
